


White Kiss

by Lizzielose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, TRADUCTION, neige, originally on ffnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy et la première tombée de neige qu'ils aient pu voir (Oui Clarke sait ce que c'est s'amuser. Ca lui arrive. Des fois)





	White Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Poster à l'origine sur fanfiction.net, voici le lien https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10941253/1/White-Kiss-traduction  
> C'est une traduction à l'origine.   
> Petites modifs avec des corrections de fautes que je n'avais pas vu avant.

Blanc.

Tout en est recouvert. Clarke ne pouvait voir que du blanc autour d'elle, comme si soudainement, par quel étrange miracle que seul Dieu savait, la Terre était devenue une grande sphère blanche.

Elle savait qu'elle devait réveiller les autres, mais c'était trop beaucoup trop silencieux, là dehors, trop parfait pour être gâché. Elle sentait que ça aurait été une une honte de briser de majestueux silence.

Elle se pencha, et toucha la couverture blanche, qui était à la même place où, hier encore, se trouvait de l'herbe. Elle sentit que c'était doux et pur. Elle sentit aussi que c'était froid. Très froid.

Mais avant que ses pensées ne se concrétise dans son esprit, quelque chose d'épais et chaud se déposa sur ses épaules. Quand elle se retourna, le visage de Bellamy était en train de la regarder avec un petit sourire narquois.

"-Donc tu es du matin, Princesse ?"

Clarke haussa les épaules.

"-Donc tu l'es."

Elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement qu'elle heure il était, parce que le ciel était couvert de blanc comme le reste du monde. Mais tout le monde était encore profondément endormi, donc elle imaginait qu'il était encore tôt.

"-Merci pour ta veste."dit elle finalement, se référant à ce qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules. Elle sentait son odeur, " donc ça doit être de la neige, "ajouta-t-elle, en prenant cette substance blanche dans ses mains.

Bellamy lui envoya un sourire. Il observait avec stupéfaction le tapis blanc, levant ses bras vers le ciel, quand la neige commença à tomber des nuages en petits flocons.

D'abord, Clarke recula de quelques pas, effrayée par cette nouvelle sensation de froid sur sa peau. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse le réprimer, elle commença à rire.

Rire était une nouvelle chose pour elle. Elle avait arrêté de rire depuis que son père avait été éjecter. Mais maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait rire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, cela était en quelque sorte, bon, et drôle, et aussi libre.

Bellamy l'observait avec son visage pâle.

"-Tu as l'air d'une folle tu sais ?"

"-Et tu as l'air idiot la moitié du temps" dit elle, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Elle se fichait d'être en face de Bellamy, elle se fichait de tout."Mais ce n'est pas comme si je me plaignais de toi."

"-Idiot ?"Bellamy baissa ses bras immédiatement, et lui lança un regard avec un air de défi."On verra ça"

Son ton était joueur, mais Clarke savait que ce regard signifiait le danger.

Il s'agenouilla, et Clarke ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse boule de neige fut lancée dans son dos. Elle sursauta, se retournant vers lui avant une expression perplexe sur le visage.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?"

"- Tu as commencé" répondit il avec un sourire.

"-Non je ne l'ai pas fait !"

Bellamy renifla, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"-Allez Princesse !" la taquina-t-il," ne soit pas rabajoie !"

"-Je le suis pas !" Elle était furieuse maintenant. Pourquoi devait il être aussi puéril ?

"-Alors arrête d'être si sérieuse !" dit il en la regardant intensément. " C'est comme si tu ne savais pas t'amuser !"

"-Je sais comment m'am-" elle s'arrêta après avoir reçue une boule de neige, cette fois ci sur son ventre.

Elle fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement. Il voulait s'amuser ? Bien elle lui donnerait de quoi s'amuser.

"T'es mort !' chuchota-t-elle menaçante.

Il commença à rire et murmura quelque chose, mais sa réponse fut interrompue par l'énorme quantité de neige que Clarke lui envoya au visage.

"-Bon sang "cria-t-il, avant de tousser et de rapidement enlever la neige de son visage. Immédiatement, il lui envoya une autre boule de neige, ce qu'elle fit également, commençant une bataille, qui ne se termina qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux fatigués et recouverts de neige de la tête aux pieds.

Bellamy emprisonna finalement Clarke dans ses bras, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement.

"-J'ai gagné !" déclara-t-il fièrement, mais elle écrasa son pied, et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

La neige était contre le dos de Clarke, et Bellamy était allongé sur elle. Il était plus lourd, et vraiment plus fort qu'elle.

"-Alors ?" dit elle à peine capable de respirer. " Je sais m'amuser des fois !"

Bellamy éclata de rire suite à sa réponse. Il avait un rire agréable, pensa-t-elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre chose, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Clarke s'immobilisa en premier lieu, puis réalisa qu'en fait, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Les lèvres de Bellamy étaient douces et chaudes, et avaient bon goût. Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait continuer à l'embrasser pour l'éternité.

Mais il s'arrêta, et releva la tête pour reprendre sa respiration.

"-D'accord." admit-il , un sourire en coin sur le visage. " Mais je gagne toujours !"


End file.
